Damned Piece
by Hukuwa
Summary: Of course, encountering Yusei again was one of the last things Judai expected to do. Specially since Yusei was in front of him asking for his help to get a piece for his D-wheel. -Starshipping Lemon-


**Fifth time I try writing something decent and porny at the same time =_= ...**

**Series:** Yu-Gi-Oh! 5DX

**Rating:** M/NC-17/18+/Porn

**Pairing:** Starshipping (YuseixJudai. Yes, Seme!Yusei.)

**Genre:** Romance/Humor/Lemon

**Status:** Complete-OneShot

**Author:** Shirasu

**Final (annoying) notes:** This is roughly placed like...six months after the movie events? And it takes place in Judai's era. Some weird logic applied, as the fact that GX is a couple years apart from Duel Monsters and thus, Judai might know Yugi; and since this is after the movie it means they have the memory about it, so Yugi does know Judai and Yusei and Judai is older since he's from the past/present! (...) Also, some "rainbow" words, use of japanese names, and might be OOC. Yubel won't be included in this story because Yusei having sex with Judai while Yubel watched wasn't a comfortable idea. She will, however, appear on the other story I was planning this OneShot in.

**Disclaimer:** Unless I suddenly become Kazuki Takahashi, I don't own YGO.

* * *

><p>When Yugi Motou, Judai Yuki and Yusei Fudo had saved the world as they knew from Paradox and had promised to go see each other in case something else happened, Judai had never thought it'd be so soon.<p>

And leave that aside, he could easily see Yugi-san since he was alive in his era, but seeing Yusei? He was like, far away from his era! The brunet thought that seeing Yusei again was something crazy, but maybe not as much as the fact that he'd fallen for him. ...Yes, he'd fallen in love with Yusei Fudo; and who cared if they'd just met one time? That single encounter had been enough to make Judai's heart beat with the same passion that ran through his body when dueling. His love had been young, but Judai still hoped that he could see Yusei again.

And that brought him straight back to his current predicament. Well, he was in a café, with Yusei.

**With Yusei.**

**Dear merciful God of Card games, he wasn't hallucinating right?**

How, just how, had he gotten in this situation? One second he had been on the streets and the next second he'd been pulled aside by Yusei! Sure, he'd been surprised to see him again, to say the least, and since there wasn't any threat going on, it just bewildered him even more to know what Yusei was doing here.

_'Yusei,' _Judai thought, looking at the fellow duelist while he talked. _'...how the hell did you get here?'_

"And that's why I'm here." The black-haired said, finishing his part. His orbs fixed on Judai's and he raised an eyebrow. "Judai-san?"

The brunet blinked awake from his reverie. "Huh, wha-?" Then, he remembered. "Ah, I'm sorry, I got distracted, could you forgive me?" He flashed an apologetic smile. "You were saying?"

The signer gave him a brief scowling look before leaving it aside. "I was saying I had to come here for a piece that might be really helpful for my D-wheel; I was hoping you could help me."

"Oh sure!" Judai replied immediately and looked around the café. "What piece do you need?"

Yusei took out a piece of paper from his pants. "This," He showed the design to the once Osiris student. "I think it's a fairly easy piece, but I need your help, Judai-san." His index finger signaled a small metallic piece with two entrances, where a rubber band went it (a/n: idk if it exists, just invented it for fic's purpose, so don't break your head.). "Does it seem familiar?"

Judai took the paper in hands and examined it. "Hm...not really, but I'm sure it has to be around; we should ask." The returned the paper to its owner and sighed. "Wait, why can't you find it in your time _and_ how did you get here?"

The cerulean eyed shrugged slightly. "They stopped producing the piece a long time ago." He paused, "And I came here just as I did the other time, it's the only way I can come." He stated simply.

"Oh well, I'm just surprised to see you." Judai smiled, and he _swore _he saw Yusei's cheek paint slightly in a rosy pink. Nah, he was just thinking to much of his crush, that was it. "So, let's go find that piece, then."

And both guys nodded and headed to anywhere where they could find that piece for Yusei's D-wheel. They looked around all day for the piece, and Judai wondered if it was really as important. Yusei seemed conservative about this piece and didn't give many details, but the boy was like that, Judai knew, so he paid no attention to it. They went to various shops, but none of them had that damned piece.

"Sorry, kid, I don't have that piece anymore." The man said shaking his head. "Come in tomorrow and I'll have it, sorry." He returned the design to Yusei.

"It's okay." The black-haired nodded and turned around to leave.

Judai gave the seller a smile and also turned around to leave. "Yusei, are you going to wait?"

There was a moment of silence before Yusei nodded. "Yes, I think I will wait, Judai-san."

The two men walked calmly, the brunet leading the way, and reached a small park with small children playing around. The duelists reached a bench and sat down, exhaling when the resume of their day crossed their minds.

"Um, so...do you have somewhere to stay, Yusei?" Judai asked, giving a quick glance to the signer.

"Not really. I left my D-wheel in a parking lot, but I'm not going to sleep there." Yusei responded looking at the children around the park. This was so different from Satellite.

"Maybe we could see Yugi-san!" Judai said suddenly, his eyes brightening by the fact that he might see the king of games again.

The younger raised an eyebrow. "Yugi-san is alive now?" But they had traveled to meet him, how come Judai knew Yugi-san at his time?

"Yeah, he's older now, but I think he remembers us, so we could go and see if he has the piece."

"Think? You're not sure?"

The brown eyed shrugged, a small smile on face. "I'm not sure, I haven't seen him since the battle with Paradox," he paused, "but even if that, I'm sure he'd help us."

Judai finished, looking around. "Um, what is the closest route to the Game Shop?" If he remembered the duel he'd had, then he'd just wandered around and, hell-he didn't remember!

A small girl came across them and looked oddly at Yusei. Her green eyes stared with awe at him. "Mister, why do you have crab like hair?" She asked, pointing obviously at Yusei's hair.

...

It was immediate response that Judai laughed loudly. He couldn't help but laugh, the question was just so...! "Haha haha!" His chest was starting to hurt, "Ah, okay...clam down..." He glanced at Yusei, who was confused to say the least. "Haha haha, Yusei!"

The little girl crooked her neck and blinked at Yusei. "Mister?"

"..." The crab head blinked slowly, processing the question and the laugh of Judai. "Ah..." The girl raised an eyebrow. "Genetics...?"

The brunet continued to smile. Yes. He was mature and all, but some things still made him laugh like the old times. Sometimes he wished Yusei weren't so serious.

* * *

><p>When it was night, the two boys continued to walk around, deciding that maybe they should visit Yugi the next day.<p>

"Judai-san, where are you staying?" Yusei suddenly asked, looking for a place where they could stay.

"Oh, I'm staying in a hotel at the moment." He replied, turning around the street to point at a normal looking hotel called 'Hoshi Hotel'. "Let's go, we'll see Yugi-san tomorrow."

As they entered the hotel, Yusei saw it was a small warm-hearted like place to be, and wasn't surprised Judai had decided to be there, after all, it fit his personality.

Judai was greeted in a friendly manner by a girl with dark curly hair. "Hi, welcome back, Yuki-san!"

The brunet smiled at the girl and waved in the friendliest manner. "Hello, Miki-san!" The two of them seemed to be enrolled in an exiting conversation after a few seconds. "Oh, right, um, this is my friend Yusei, he's gonna stay with me."

"Oh, I see." Miki replied eying Yusei quickly. "So, you want to change rooms?"

The time traveler and sliver raised an eyebrow, confused slightly by the question. "Excuse me?" Yusei asked.

"Well, I don't think you want to share a bed, so I think you need a room with two beds..." The girl reasoned.

...

"Oh riiight." It hit Judai hard. Yes, and besides the obvious fact of the bed, there was also the fact that he was going to stay with Judai. Damn him and his ideas that did not allow him to see into the future!_ 'Crap, I might share a bed with him...' _That was too good and too bad, it would kill him!

"Can we get two beds?" Yusei asked, interrupting Judai's thoughts. The signer was too somewhat uncomfortable with the question because a small pink tone adorned his cheeks.

Miki nodded. "Lemme see if there are rooms available," She turned around to walk towards the back part before calling out, "Hikari-chan, are there any rooms available with two beds?"

"No!" Came back a reply. "We're out of them until tomorrow!"

Both Yusei and Judai whitened notoriously. _'Crap,'_ Fuck, this was reaaally bad.

"Uhm, sorry, guys, you'll share a bed then, heh heh..."

* * *

><p>It wasn't until later that night that Yusei finally managed to sleep. But...it was too hard to do so, his heart was beating fast, just like when he'd duel, but it felt so different. If he had to put the blame on someone, he'd put it on Judai and himself. Why? Because he liked that boy. And he knew his love was pretty childish, but that couldn't keep his heart away from beating fast. He had not felt this way around Aki, ...around her it had been more of a phase of love, but it had drifted away, but the love towards Judai made him feel alive, just like when he dueled. He knew the boy shared that passion with him for duels, but there was no way Judai Yuki would like him.<p>

Oh well, in two days he'd leave back to his times, an probabilities of seeing him were non, so he'd just say good-bye to this love.

The black-haired yawned silently and closed his eyes, convince he needed to rest more.

"Ah..."

It was an exhaling sound. It was very soft, but it could be identified. Was it...Judai?"

"Nn...Ah..."

There it was again. Yusei opened his eyes and tried to adjust to the darkness. "Judai...?" He spoke in a low voice just in case the elder was having a nightmare. The black haired rolled around just to find himself facing Judai's back. "Judai?" He asked a bit louder this time."

"Yu...sei." And then it came. A moan. The signer identified it immediately; Judai had moaned his name.

_'Is he...?' _He stretched his hand, but froze it in air before it touched Judai's shoulders. The brunet was breathing deeply and moaning in a low voice and shaking slightly. It was definite, he was...ajam, pleasuring himself.

_'Oh my god...' _Yusei's eyes hit open in realization. A...and he was moaning his name! What...was he supposed to do now? Go back to sleep? Interrupt Judai and confess his love? Ignore everything that had happened?

"Ah...Yusei, I...ngh..." Judai's breath hitched up with every touch he gave himself, imagining that Yusei was the one that massaged him made him almost cum. If Yusei saw him like this it would be the end of the world, he'd be utterly embarrassed and everything would be ruined, but that didn't matter at the moment. "Ngh...Yu...sei..." He rubbed the tip, circling in slow motion while the rest of his hand moved across his length and the other hand caressed his balls occasionally. To think it was Yusei the one masturbating him and touching his whole body...it made his temperature rise and feels himself closer to release.

"Judai,"

He shuddered as he felt his name being called in that familiar tone. It made his whole body shudder in pleasure. "Yusei..." He moaned out loud, forgetting he was sleeping besides the body that made him feel this way.

"Judai!"

Tears came into his eyes as he bit his lip, fantasizing Yusei penetrating him with all his force, driving him insane. His pace quickened, his hand was already slick with pre-cum, he was so close...so...it felt so good to be taken by Yusei. "Yu-"

"Judai!" And then he was turned around with force. His eyes met with blue obsidian in silence. Yusei had locked his eyes with him and his grip on the Osiris wasn't getting loose. "Judai," The black haired started, breathing deeply.

"I...I'm sorry!" The brunet broke into crying, covering himself with the blanket, and shook so that the grip of Yusei broke. "Yusei, I'm sorry, I-...it's not what it seems!" The blush was covering his whole face but there was no way out; Yusei had probably heard him moan his name and...and he was still erect.

Yusei shook his head, grabbing his love by the hand. "No, Judai, I-"

"I'll leave immediately!" He turned around. _'Fuck, I'm ruined now.'_

"No!" Yusei cried and pulled Judai back to the bed. "Judai, I..." He paused and tch'ed at the darkness. In a swift movement he turned on the lamp and returned to gaze at the brunet. "I...like you." He declared, feeling Judai's arm tense in his grip. "and, I feel the same way about you." It was odd saying all this, but seeing Judai cry was something he couldn't allow himself to see. "Look," The signer guided Judai's hand to his chest. "It's beating faster than ever."

Judai lips quivered in surprise. "I...I love you, Yusei." He gasped, not believing what was happening and what he was saying, then hugged the younger. Their eyes locked again and slowly inched closer until their lips met in a soft kiss. It was odd at first but they felt as if it were normal.

Yusei wrapped his arms around Judai, pressing their bodies together while their tongues still danced. Even though Judai put up a battle, Yusei still ended up winning the kisses and rolled over so that Judai was below him. They continued their kissing, hand trailing all over each other's body, anxious to find contact with the skin they both desires. The blue eyed raised himself to find a sight that made his heart beat faster than ever- Judai, naked, blushing, hazy-eyed, and panting heavily from all the kissing and masturbating was too much.

The neglected member asked for attention and Yusei quickly took care of it and massaging it from tip to end, loving the reacting he got as Judai clung onto him for his dear life. "Yu...sei..." Judai whimpered when the tip of his member was covered by Yusei's thumb, giving him pleasure but obstructed him from cuming. "Please...let me," He bit his lip, hiding his face in his partner's neck.

The younger nodded and uncovered the tip, giving it a last touch before the brunet moaned loudly and came in Yusei's hand.

Judai tensed for a second before relaxing, still clinging to Yusei. "Ah..." His brown eyes looked at Yusei before smiling. Then, his eyes darted downwards, to the place in between Yusei's legs and gasped silently; they looked so tight. "Yusei, should I...?"

The black haired blushed madly, but didn't give a reply since...really, what should he answer? "Ah, no, it's...uh..." Fuuuck, what should he do? He'd never been in this situation before, and now here he was and didn't know what to do. Judai smiled before lunging himself on Yusei and letting out a small chuckle. "I love you, Yusei." And kissed him with the same lust and passion as before.

The two bodies moved slowly, enjoying the noises their partners made as they continued their night. Judai wriggled under Yusei as he felt the unfamiliar sensation of his insides being stretched slowly, Yusei cared to much of he was in pain and waited until the odd sensation had faded away to continue scissoring the flesh. Yusei went in deeper and tried locating the bundle of nerves that would make the elder scream his name In passion.

"Ahh!"

He'd found it. Quickly he touched those nerves again, stroking them as Judai moaned louder this time and arched in response to all that pleasure. "Nngh-ahh...!" His eyes began to close and open, it was so...exquisite. "Please...Yusei, stick i-it in," He breathed out slowly, biting his lips hard enough to draw out blood.

The younger complied and pulled out his fingers before removing his shirt and pants quickly and positioning himself at the needing hole. The Osiris bit his lip at how big Yusei was.

"Ready?" He asked, getting a hold of the smaller's legs and parting them. Judai nodded slowly and grabbed the best sheets just in case.

Slowly, he pushed himself inside, but stopped at the first discomfort sound of Judai. The brunet tried to hold in the tears of the mix feelings of pain and pleasure. His inner walls felt so tight and oh god, it hurt so bad. "Go...on..." He got on his elbows but failed to maintain in that position as Yusei drove more inside him and he screamed out loud, tears forming at the edge of his eyes. "I'm...ahg...okay," Somehow he managed to get up and hug Yusei, who nodded.

He started moving in and out slowly, grabbing Judai's hips to maintain him in place as he thrust in and out, closing his eyes and enjoying how tight his lover was. Their pace quickened and soon the sounds of more moans, pants and grunts filled the room. The lamp light showed the thin layer of sweat that covered both bodies as Yusei thrust inside Judai and he moaned, meaning he'd hit that spot. Aiming for it again, the black-haired decided it was better in another position and threw Judai on the bed and pushed inside him deeper, parting his legs even more. The tightness and everything around Judai made the signer feel him feel like he was going to cum in any second. "Ah, Judai, ah..." Yusei grunted taking control of the swollen lips. He thrust more, grabbing Judai's erection and pumping it with the rhythm of his thrusts. They continued, feeling their edge close after a few more minutes of kissing where Yusei took advantaged and started biting and nipping on the neck and chest. A minute after or so, Judai came again, spilling his seed on both their chests. The black haired continued to thrust and released inside Judai, grunting as the tightness was gone.

Still panting heavily, Yusei got off Judai and kissed him on the forehead. "I love you, Judai."

"I love you too," Judai let out an exhausted smile and hugged the other, ignoring the sensation of semen trickling down his thighs.

Both males fell asleep with still hugging, a sensation of being complete on both.

"So what now?" Judai asked the next day, tracing the mark of Yusei's cheek.

"About?" Yusei asked, still hugging Judai close to him. "Did I hurt you yesterday?" He asked concerned.

"No, just...um...we're a couple now, right?" The smaller asked nervously.

"Of course, unless you don't want that."

Judai shook his head. "No, no! I...um, I enjoyed last night..." He laughed nervously. "Oh, we should get up and go for your piece."

The blue eyes darted somewhere else slowly. "About that...my D-wheel didn't really needed it." He admitted his plan at last. "It was just an excuse Crow told me to do to come and see you."

Chocolate eyes blinked. In what universe did Yusei Fudo do that just to see someone. "Crow?" He asked, confused.

"A friend." And before he could ask more question, Yusei pulled him closer. "Let's rest, I still need to work on my D-wheel and we need to see Yugi-san, but let's sleep now." He pulled the covers on top of them more and smiled with contempt.

"Oh, something else...what are we going to do? You're from other era...We're a couple now, after all."

"You could either come with me or I could make sure and visit you every month."

Judai smiled a bit. "As much as I'd love traveling with you, I think I'll stay here, sorry."

"Don't worry, Judai, now sleep."

* * *

><p><strong>Lame lemon is lame and OOC!<strong>

**Aaaand that, kids, is what happens when I write. Lame ending, lame smut, SIL IS LAME!  
><strong>

** Anyways, I hoped y****ou liked it, people C: The other GX fics are almost ready to be published. **

**-Shirasu**


End file.
